


A Criminal's Debt

by Anono



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anono/pseuds/Anono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years would go by and more people around him would die, he had learned not to get attached to anyone.</p><p>He was 32 years old when he broke that promise to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Criminal's Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Drabble I did a while back, fixed it up a bit please let me know if there are any errors.

Death is a terrible thing, 

Erwin had known this ever since he was a small child, when his mother died, how his father raised him to be strong, fearless… A leader. 

He had watched his friends and even his enemies die for a cause greater than he could’ve ever imagined. When he first joined the Scouting Legion he expected more of his own brothers in battle to die. 

And he was right.

Years would go by and more people around him would die, he had learned not to get attached to anyone.

He was 32 years old when he broke that promise to himself, when he met a man with coal black hair and silver eyes. Staring up at him like a wild animal. He tamed the animal that called himself “Levi” taught him everything he knew and watched him become great. But that’s not all he did, he had become more than attached to the man who was only a few years younger than him. He didnt know how to explain the feeling he got when Levi saluted to him, it was like he wasn’t offering up his heart to the cause, but to the commander. Levi didn’t trust many people Erwin held the honor of being the only one he truly trusted.

But now his brows furrowed as he glared at the supreme commander, his teeth bared as he yelled his defense

“His debt is repaid! You promised me if I took him in and used his talent for humanity’s victory his crimes would be overlooked!” 

His throat hurt and his heart felt as if it would burst upon seeing Levi chained down in the middle of the courtroom. The smaller man’s expression hopeless as all eyes rested on him. Levi watched with wide eyes as Erwin continued to yell at the commander desperate to convince him to free the man.

The room echoed as the commander’s hammer slammed onto the desk “Enough Erwin!” He turned to Levi and opened his mouth resting the case with Levi’s death.

Erwin froze, his blue eyes wide as they took Levi away and people gathered to the execution courtyard Erwin scrambled towards him but was stopped by military police. He fought his way through but all effort seemed useless as then finally decided to chain him down and point guns in his face.

He screamed more as they once again chained a kicking and yelling Levi to the ground and pointed guns to him. The gun shot echoed through his ears, bouncing around in his mind before he screamed again. Tears rolled down Erwin’s face as red splattered the stone ground. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had cried so hard.

When they finally let him go he stumbled to his feet only to fall to the ground next to the smaller man’s limp lifeless body. Shaky hands cradled his head and held him close as he cried into his hair “I’m so sorry….”

That was the day the Commander decided to never make the mistake of getting attached again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it please comment!


End file.
